WitFit Prompts
by ObsessingOverEdward
Summary: These are WitFit drabbles to keep my writing from getting rusty. Some may be inspired by old stories and some will be new ideas, but all are just for fun and not meant to be taken as full-length stories, one-shots or outtakes. ENJOY!
1. May 29 2011

Well, hello there peeps! You've probably wondered where the heck I've been … but then again, maybe not. LOL. For those that may be wondering, I've been writing a few original stories and the editing process has really killed my mojo. For that reason, I've decided to participate in WitFit to keep my writing skills warmed up before I begin writing my next story.

What is WitFit you ask? WitFit is a word prompt, quote, video/picture/music that is emailed to you every day from FictionistaWorkshop and then you're supposed to write something that pertains to that prompt.

My goal is to write something every day so that I don't get too rusty. I appreciate any interest in my writing, but these are just drabbles and not meant to be taken as full-length stories, one-shots or outtakes. However, some of my inspiration will be longer than others and some may even come from stories that I've already written. So, stay tuned to see what I come up with.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Annoy

**Date: **May 29, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family

**Warning(s):**Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Blurb from HOFY

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What the heck do you think you two are doing?" Bella stood in the doorway and watched Anthony and Seth as they threw a blanket over whatever held their attention and turned innocent eyes toward her. They scooted backward on their behinds until they pressed their backs against the bed and the object they had been engrossed with was pushed out of sight.

"Um … we aren't doing anything," Anthony said with a sheepish grin.

A small whimper came from behind them, which caused both boys' eyes to widen when they realized their secret would be hard to contain if it didn't keep quiet.

"Oh really? Then what did you just shove under the bed?"

Anthony looked at Seth for help because the kid was a master at getting out of just about any predicament. This realization both amused and annoyed their mother. Seth's penchant for mischief was usually harmless, but sometimes he dragged Anthony down with his wild schemes.

"We got Liz a birthday present," Seth said, nominated by Anthony as their spoke person.

Bella's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe to their room. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Did you talk to Dad yet?" Seth asked as he fidgeted with his hands. Bella shook her head and felt her annoyance grow. If Edward did what she thinks he did, she was going to kill him. "Don't get mad, but—"

"It's never good when you start a sentence with _'Don't get mad,'_" she said, trying to keep her growing irritation in check.

"Well, Buddy's already six years old and Anthony and I thought that Liz would want a puppy for her birthday."

Anthony reached under the bed and pulled out a squirming blanket. He unwrapped it with the care he would have taken with a newborn baby and presented the mangy creature as if it were a prized pooch from the Westminister dog show.

"You know that we can't keep a stray puppy, right?" Bella moved closer to see that it was a mix between a lab and something with long hair. Its large brown eyes stared up at her, already in cahoots with her children to convince her that it needed to stay. "We'll have to take it to the pound so they can find its owner."

"But it's not a stray," Anthony protested, his eyes wide at the prospect of having to give up their new friend.

"What do you mean it's not a stray?" Bella asked.

"Dad took us to the SPCA and we picked him out."

Yep, her husband was in huge trouble. "Where is your father?" Bella said as she turned toward the stairs, not waiting for an answer.

"Oh man, Dad's in trouble," Anthony said before Bella stalked down the stairs in search of the man who would need a tractor to dig him out of the crap he created for himself.


	2. May 31 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **"Thank you," she said sincerely.

**Date: **May 31, 2011

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Family

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Blurb from HOFY

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

OoOoOoOoO

"Have you seen you father?" Bella asked Liz when she walked into the kitchen after looking everywhere for him.

"He took Mae outside to watch the sunset. Why? Is he in trouble?"

Why would you think that?" Bella asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Liz snorted and nodded toward Bella. "Because the last time you had that scowl on your face Seth and Anthony thought it was a good idea to keep four crabs in your bathtub."

Bella's forehead softened and she smiled at the memory of Edward trying to get the crabs out without getting pinched. Both boys were grounded from the beach for a week after they got home from school for that little stunt.

"Mom! Please! It's not Dad's fault!" Anthony and Seth ran into the kitchen, the puppy firmly tucked under Anthony's arm.

"Aww," Liz said when she spotted the mangy mongrel. "He's so cute."

Anthony deposited the puppy into Liz's arms. "We got it for your birthday tomorrow."

Bella groaned and resigned herself to the fact that they now owned a new puppy. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Liz said sincerely. "He's _so_ adorable."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the large bay windows that overlooked Carmel Beach. The sun slowly sank into the horizon, throwing orange and pink streaks across the clear sky. Bella followed the surf until she found her wayward husband and toddler.

Mae's wild bronze curls bounced around her face as she tried to grab Buddy's tail while he ran circles around her. Edward stood off to the side and watched with a small smile on his face until he called Buddy over to him. Mae toddled over and wrapped her little arms around the dog's neck while he patiently waited for Edward to throw the ball in his hand. In one quick motion, Edward plucked Mae up, swung her over his shoulder, and simultaneously threw the tennis ball down the beach for Buddy.

Bella smiled to herself as he spun their daughter in circles and fell to the sand, holding her protectively in the air until he could rest her on his chest. Mae propped her tiny elbows on him then leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek while he wrapped his arms around her. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he took such care of their children.

"Mom?" Seth asked from the doorway. Bella turned and her heart sank at the look that Seth, Tony and Liz gave her. "It really wasn't Dad's fault that we got the puppy. We kinda told him that you said it was okay."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and waited for them to continue.

"Do you remember when we had dinner last week and Dad got called to the hospital?" Tony asked. "Well, we talked about getting a puppy and you said you were okay with it so we talked to Dad when he picked us up at school today."

Bella thought back to their conversation at dinner and vaguely remembered the boys wishfully talking about getting another puppy. "I didn't say that we could get one now, just that I'd have to discuss it with your father first."

"But we did talk to Dad and he was okay with it, so we went to the SPCA and found Benji."

_Great, the dog already had a name, _Bella thought as she glanced at the squirming pup in Liz's arms.

"That's not the way things work around here. Your father should have checked with me before he saddled us with a huge responsibility."

"I'll take care of him," Liz said.

"And who will take care of him when you go off to college in three years?"

"We will!" Anthony and Seth piped up in unison.

"And in five years?" They were all quiet except for the whimper of the puppy who wanted to get down and explore its new surroundings. "Exactly my point. I know she's cute, but—"

"He's cute," Seth said and then sheepishly looked at his feet when Bella gave him the mommy glare.

"But we should have discussed this as a family and I don't appreciate that both of you went behind my back to manipulate the situation."

"We're sorry, Mom," Anthony whispered.

Bella let out a long sigh and nodded. "I know. Now, go and show Benji his new home. Just don't let him piddle anywhere."

All three kids and a mutt gave her a huge hug before they jetted out of the living room. Bella turned back to the window to find that Edward and Mae weren't on the beach. Moments later she heard the scamper of Buddy's paws on the hardwood floor and Mae's giggle as they came in the back door. She continued to stare out at the darkening sky until cold hands slid around her waist.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward's silky voice whispered in her ear before he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You are in big trouble," Bella mumbled, trying to remember she was mad at him.

"Why? What did I do?"

She turned in his arms and was momentarily stunned by how handsome he was. His cheeks were flushed from the ocean breeze and his hair was even more of a mess than usual, reminding her of how he looked the night before after he'd made love to her. After three years of marriage, he still disarmed her.

"You took the boys to get a puppy without talking to me first."

"Oh." His hands dropped from her sides and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "The boys said—"

"Really, Edward? You took the word of two boys that have a habit of twisting the truth to their own advantage?"

He scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked toward the kitchen where the kids were showing the puppy to Mae. "Maybe we should talk about this upstairs."

Bella nodded and turned for their room without a word. She was going to let him have it and it was probably a good idea not to have an audience. When she reached their room, she heard a soft click when Edward locked the door behind him. Surprised, she turned around to find him pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?"

Edward tossed the shirt into the hamper and gave her a crooked grin. "Getting ready for the fight that's about to happen." He reached for his slacks and popped the button. All she could do was blink as he lowered the zipper and let his pants puddle around his ankles.

"How is getting undressed preparing for our argument?" she asked, trying to feign indifference as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

"Do you remember at our wedding reception when Emmett gave the toast? He gave us some great advice. He said, 'If you're going to fight, do it naked.' I think this is probably the best time to live by those words of wisdom." Edward pushed his briefs down his legs and Bella's anger melted. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bella openly stared at the glorious man in front of her, unable to form a coherent thought. "Uh … something about the boys."

Edward stalked closer to her, his cocky grin showed that he knew he had won this argument before it even started. He reached for her face, tilted it up to his, and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I think for this to work, you need to be naked, too."

_Yep, he won this argument._


	3. June 1 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Honey

**Date: **May 31, 2011

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **A day in the life of Honeyward.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

So, I think the WitFit Gods are watching my tweets. LOL. I had a conversation on twitter on Tuesday afternoon that went something like this …

**iksswrites: AnnalyseKnight** I am about to start my own company just so I can give your honey a job & we can see you. **Charmizane **(backstory: I keep threatening to go to SoCal, but I have to be a responsible adult and wait until we have confirmation of a new job.)

**AnnalyseKnight: iksswrites **you said HONEY and I had visions of a possible WitFit. *giggles*

**StarlightS_:** I had visions of Honeyward.

**iksswrites: AnnalyseKnight** Ooh, nice. I do so love to inspire anything honeyward-related.

Then I decided to go look at the prompt on the website because I don't get the emails from FictionistaWorkshop until 11pm. When I saw that the prompt was HONEY, I about fell off my chair laughing.

Anyway, enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" Edward asked as he walked in and tossed his keys on the counter. Bella turned to find him still in his scrubs, looking downright delicious. The past six weeks had been torturous for them both. Between waking up in the middle of the night to comfort a fussy newborn and the mandatory sex moratorium that was required after giving birth, they both needed alone time.

"Honey-glazed chicken," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Edward trapped her between his arms, pressed her into the counter, and buried his nose into her neck. "You know that's my favorite. What's the special occasion?"

Was he teasing? He was the one that circled the date on the calendar when she came back from her first check up with the OBGYN. She decided to play along. "Do I have to have a reason to make your favorite?"

His lips slid down her neck until they reached her shoulder. Goose bumps spread across her back and neck as he pulled the collar of her t-shirt aside and left an open-mouthed kiss on her heated flesh. "That's a little disappointing." He dropped his arms without warning and stepped away, leaving an empty, cold void where his touch had been. "I thought that maybe you were trying to seduce me since the sex ban was lifted two hours and thirty six minutes ago."

Bella stifled her retort because she knew he wouldn't give up that easily. "Have you been counting? I didn't even realize six weeks had passed."

"Uh-huh." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the opposite counter. He didn't even try to hide his disbelief; there was no way he bought her ploy. "So, where are the kids? I haven't heard a peep since I've been home, which is unusual."

Bella moved to the refrigerator and pulled out the salad she had made earlier. "Your mom called and asked if she could take them. She said she wanted to spend time with them before she and Carlisle leave for Europe next week."

Edward's smile widened. "Even Mae?"

Bella struggled to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but the truth was that this was the first time her newborn baby would be away from her for more than an hour and she was already feeling the loss. "Mmhmm."

"All night?"

Bella set the salad on the counter, met his searing gaze, and tried not to show how much the sound of his sultry voice affected her. "Yes, all night."

"Remind me to send my mother flowers tomorrow morning," he said as he seized Bella's wrist and pulled her into his chest with the impatience of a child on Christmas morning. His mouth covered hers and all she could do was sink into his embrace, surrendering to the desire that had built over the weeks.

The timer to the chicken went off and Bella began to pull away, but Edward's fingers threaded into her hair and held her in place while his tongue slid into her mouth. Sparks seemed to burn within her as he ignited the flame that lay dormant since the injunction. It was easy to forget the passion between them when a newborn took precedence, but it was obvious that he was determined to start an inferno between them, beginning with one single kiss.

The timer went off again, reminding them that they were about to ruin dinner. "Dinner's ready," she whispered against his mouth when he loosened his hold.

"I'm only hungry for one thing," he said as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Her throaty laugh permeated the air between them, and he pulled her closer until she could feel every hard ridge of muscle on his body. His mouth moved over her jaw to her ear and she dropped her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"Dinner?"

"Now that you mention it," he said against her neck. "Honey sounds extremely tempting."

Bella frowned as he continued to kiss a path down her neck. "I suppose we could eat before—"

His deep chuckle cut her off and he raised his head to meet her eyes. The twinkle behind the emerald green made her smile, though she didn't know what he found so amusing.

"I think we still have honey upstairs," he said with an impish grin.

"Ohhh, that honey." Before he could say Honeysticks, Bella shut off the oven and darted for the stairs with Edward hot on her heels.

**OoOoOoOoO**

So many of you have reviewed my little WitFit drabbles and I wanted to say thank you. With writing these, working on my other writing, trying to keep my three teenagers out of trouble, and working with authors through Fictionista, I don't have the time to answer everyone—unfortunately. I just want y'all to know that I read all of your comments and appreciate the effort it takes to send me a message. Thank you!


	4. June 2 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Pretend

**Date: **June 2, 2011

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/PSA

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Implied Devil's Angel blurb

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

Scattered ideas raced through her mind, not one taking a firm hold. Freedom from thought, and responsibility overwhelmed her as she gave herself over to the moment. Unrestrained abandon and the feeling of complete and utter independence made her laugh as if she were a child discovering their voice for the first time. She closed her eyes and raised her face toward the sun. The wind whipped at her clothes and her long mahogany hair flowed behind her like unruly streamers at a party. Every nerve in her body prickled with delight from the rumble of the machine between her legs.

She laughed again, just to hear the sound before it was drowned out by the wind and thundering roll of the engine. The spray from the ocean breeze landed on her face and caused her to turn her head and gaze out at the tumultuous waves of the Pacific: dangerous, wild and unpredictable. Just like the man in front of her.

Her thighs tightened around his hips and she laid her head on his shoulder. She breathed in the clean scent of leather and closed her eyes. The smell always brought a smile to her face because it meant he was near. Her arms tightened around his waist and she squeezed, wishing that this moment would last forever.

He leaned back, just enough to acknowledge her show of affection before he turned to glance at her from over his shoulder. His crooked smile showed the boyish charm she had fallen in love with.

"Pull over at the next turnabout," she yelled over the roar of the wind.

He nodded and did as she asked. As soon as he cut the engine, she lifted his right arm and slid between him and the handlebars, sitting on the gas tank and straddling his hips. He raised an eyebrow at her quick shift, but didn't say anything else.

Her fingers tangled into the hair at the base of his neck and she leaned forward until their lips fused together. The same exhilarating feeling she had as they rode down the coast ignited deep within her, and she smiled to herself at the realization. His fingers dug into her back as he pulled her closer, trying to take full advantage of their position, but she wouldn't let him.

She broke the kiss and tilted her head back when he went in for another taste. "I understand your fascination with riding without a helmet now, but I can't pretend I'm okay with it."

His fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her to him until her mouth was an inch from his. His warm breath blew seductively over her lips. "I told you that it was an amazing experience. You can't lie and tell me you didn't enjoy it."

She closed the distance and pressed her mouth to his, leisurely savoring his kiss so she could place a greater impact on her argument when it ended. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, causing him to moan. She took that as her cue and leaned back.

"The thought of never kissing you like that again is the reason I'm asking you not to ride without your helmet anymore. I feel the same exhilarating freedom I felt while we rode, every time I kiss you. Please don't take that away from me. Losing you isn't worth the risk."

His emerald eyes softened at her words and he nodded. "Anything for you, Beauty."


	5. June 3 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Surplus

**Date: **June 2, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Jasper & Alice

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What in the world are you doing, darlin'?" Jasper leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom and stared at his petite wife. She sat in the middle of the floor, buried under a surplus of silk and taffeta.

"Ugh!" She pushed a Jessica McClintock dress off her lap and leaned against the bed. Don't ask him how he knew what designer it was because he would deny it until his death. It was times like this when reading _People_ magazine while sitting in the doctor's office came in handy. "I thought I had a fabulous idea about tearing apart two, or maybe three, dresses and making a new one, but my sewing skills aren't what they used to be."

"Why don't you just go buy a new one for the Christmas party?"

She waved her hand over her protruding baby bump and scowled at him. "Because nothing will fit thanks to you," she growled. "I've spent the last week scouring every store from Monterey to San Francisco for a maternity formal, and I look like an old fat lady in every one of them. I wish I knew which designer Victoria Beckam wore at the royal wedding."

Jasper chuckled, walked over to her, and held out his hand. With a resigned sigh, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up until she was in his arms. He left a tender kiss upon her cheek and then smiled down at her.

"She wore one of her own designs, but I didn't like it very much. Her hat was much more interesting. Marc Jacobs and Versace have some empire waist gowns that you would look lovely in. Maybe you should stop looking at maternity designers and try something traditional. I'm sure you can find one online."

Alice's eyes lit up and she planted a hearty kiss on his lips. "Do you know how much I love it when you speak designer?"

Yes, yes he did. He was definitely getting lucky tonight.


	6. June 4 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Irritated

**Date: **June 4, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Something new.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

First Dates. There was nothing more nerve wracking. Correction: Yes, there was—blind first dates. Edward adjusted his tie in the review mirror, cursed his sister one more time for setting him up, and stepped out of his car.

He wiped his palms against his slacks as he walked up the stairs to the front porch and raised his hand to knock. The door swung open before his knuckles connected with the wood and a flurry of long, dark brown hair was the only thing he saw before a woman collided into his chest. The impact sent them both backward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed the banister just before they almost tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said in a breathy whisper as she clutched his arms and slumped against his chest in relief. Adrenaline coursed through him while he tried to calm his heart and erratic breathing. He glanced over his shoulder and realized how close they were to certain injury.

"Are you all right?" He relaxed his fingers from their death grip at her waist and looked down at the petite woman in his arms. The wild hair that covered her face moved briefly when she blew out a long breath and nodded.

As if she just realized she was in his arms, she jerked back and pushed the hair from her face. Her cheeks were tinged with a faint blush, and her wide brown eyes looked everywhere except at him. "I-I'm sorry."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "You said that already."

Her eyes snapped to his and she smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

She wasn't the type of girl that he normally dated. However, if he was honest with himself, he was tired of women that spent more time in the salon than reading a book. There was no doubt that the woman in front of him was beautiful, but it didn't come from primping and plucking. She had a natural beauty that reminded him of the ocean: wild, fresh and full of life.

"Are you ready?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Ready for what?"

"Uh … our date?"

Her eyes widened and he thought he saw disappointment before she shook her head. "You must be Edward." He glanced down at his attire and wondered what she found inadequate. Sure, he could have worn a jacket, but he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. He ran his hand through his hair once more, making sure it wasn't standing on end before he internally chastised himself. He was a successful lawyer for Pete's sake. He didn't have an insecure bone in his body.

He gave her a crooked smile, making sure to lay on the charm. "And you must be Rosalie."

An unladylike snort came out of her mouth and she rolled her eyes. His smile almost faltered, but he was determined not to let her see that she unnerved him. "Nope, I'm just the roommate." She stepped past Edward and tromped down the stairs. "You can go in, Rose is on the phone," she said over her shoulder as she climbed into an old beat up pickup and pulled out of the driveway.

Baffled by the brunette, Edward shook his head and knocked on the door. A gorgeous, statuesque blonde, in an extremely short red dress answered the door with a scowl on her face. "I don't care what the hell happened. Either you fix it or you're going to have to deal with me!"

"Excuse me?" Edward's eyebrow shot up at the rude woman standing before him.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. With a perfectly manicured hand, she pushed the long curls away from her ear and pointed to the Bluetooth. Before he had time to acknowledge that he understood, she turned and stomped back into the house, yelling at whomever she had on the phone and leaving him to wonder if he should stand on the porch or go inside. He opted for the later and closed the door behind him. Edward tried not to eavesdrop, but her volume made it impossible.

"I don't have the damn paperwork. How many times do I have to say this? It's in the San Francisco office. It's seven o'clock on a holiday weekend and I'm at least three hours away." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she listened to the other person on the line. "It's not my fault that your computer system went down and you lost the order. You need to take care of this. If I don't have that shipment by Tuesday then I'm going to lose a multi-million dollar account!" She let out an exaggerated breath and growled. "Yes, I'll hold."

She turned an apologetic smile in Edward's direction. "I'm sorry you thought I snapped at you. I've been on the phone for almost an hour and they keep switching me to different departments. I need to take care of this before we can go."

"Sure, no problem."

"Would you like something to drink? This might take a while."

"Yeah, that would be great."

She poured him a glass of wine and led him to the living room. "So, Alice said you're a lawyer?"

He nodded as he sat next to her on the sofa. "Family law."

"Ouch," Rose said with a smirk. "Not an uplifting profession."

He chuckled and nodded. "I guess you can say that. Divorce isn't pretty."

"Your sister mentioned that you haven't had a girlfriend in a while. Now that I know you're a divorce lawyer it explains why she thinks you have commitment issues."

Edward choked on his drink and thought of ways that he could kill his sister slowly. "No, I haven't had a steady girlfriend in a few years, but just because I don't introduce all of my dates to my sister doesn't mean that I have commitment issues." He felt the need to defend his dating record further, but stopped himself when the thought struck him that Rose might be testing him.

"Mmhmm," she said before she took another drink from her glass. Her dismissal of his explanation irritated him. "So then what are your thoughts on divorce?"

How did they get on this topic? He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I've learned that things aren't black and white when it comes to divorce, but I don't judge people that have had to go through it. Sometimes it's the best for both parties."

"Children?"

"What about them?" His head was spinning at how quickly she jumped from one topic to the next.

"Do you want them?"

"Of course," he said with an exasperated sigh. "What's up with all the—"

She held up her hand for him to be quiet and pressed her fingers to her Bluetooth. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" She stood and paced across the room like a caged tiger. Edward tried to understand where their conversation was going before the interruption, but he was stumped. He felt like an overprotective parent had just grilled him. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, but her direct personality was a little too abrupt for his taste.

The front door opened and a small girl, no older than five years old, ran in and squealed as she tackled Rose's legs. Rose placed a hand on the girl's wild mane of mahogany curls and smiled down at her with love in her eyes. The mystery of her third degree started to click into place for Edward.

"Hey squirt," Rose said as she hoisted the toddler into her arms. "You have to be quiet for two more minutes while I'm on the phone, okay?" The little girl placed a chubby hand over her mouth and nodded.

The brunette from the porch walked in lugging two bright pink suitcases, while a huge teddy bear hung precariously from under her arm. She blew her hair off her forehead and closed the door with her foot before she dropped the items she carried in the middle of the floor. "I need a drink," she said to no one in particular then headed toward the kitchen.

"Fine. Somebody better be in the office in three hours to take my call because I'm going to make sure that you get the fax." Rose yanked the Bluetooth out of her ear and threw it on the coffee table. Her eyes softened and she smiled at the little girl in her arms. "I missed you, Hailey Rose."

"I missed you, Auntie Rose."

Aunt? Edward shook his head and tried to figure out how all of this fit together. As soon as Edward had seen the little girl, he assumed Rose's questions were because she wanted to be upfront with what dating her would involve.

"Who's that?" Hailey asked as she pointed at Edward.

"That is Edward," Rose said as she set the toddler down. "Go get your mommy. I need to talk to her."

Hailey's little legs took off and she disappeared into the kitchen. Rose placed her hands on her hips and turned a frosty glare toward Edward. He didn't know what he had done to cause her change in demeanor, but he was quickly reaching his limit when it came to this woman.

"I'm going to be perfectly frank with you, Edward," she said as she sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. "I don't think we'd get along at all." Edward contained his retort, but only barely. "Don't get me wrong. I think you're a nice guy, but I'd probably drive you crazy after an hour."

_More like ten minutes,_ he thought. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression."

The brunette walked into the living room, holding a glass of wine, the little girl clinging to her leg. Rose nodded to Edward. "Bella, this is Edward. He's taking you out to dinner tonight."

"What?" Both of them said at the same time.

Rose stood and lifted Hailey into her arms. "I have to drive to San Francisco tonight so I had to cancel our date. However, there's no reason to waste the dinner reservations."

"But I don't have a babysitter," Bella protested.

Rose looked down at Hailey and tickled her side. "Do you want to go with me to the city?" The little girl's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"But that's a long drive and it's getting late," Bella said as she glanced at Edward as if to ask him to agree with her. He didn't say a word. The idea of taking Bella to dinner intrigued him.

"Nonsense," Rose said as she headed toward the stairs. "We'll stay at my parents tonight and then I'll take her to the zoo tomorrow morning."

"Monkeys!" Hailey squealed.

Rose smirked at Bella. "Don't tell me that you'd crush the hopes and dreams of your own daughter so you don't have to go out with a hot lawyer."

Edward chuckled as Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and bounced up the stairs with Hailey in her arms. Bella muttered profanities under her breath and then turned to him with a frustrated sigh. "Listen, you don't have to take me to dinner just because my pushy friend commands it."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to take you to dinner?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed toward the stairs. "I'm nothing like Rose."

"I hope not." He grinned when she gave him a disbelieving frown.

"You don't even know me."

"I've known you longer than I've known Rose."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm a single mom with a crappy job and a jackass for an ex-husband. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs. I have mommy issues and my father's a cop that loves to wield his gun at unsuspecting suitors. Are you sure you want to take me to dinner?"

"Well, now that you laid all of that out on the table …" he said with a serious face. "I'm a lawyer that failed the bar four times before I finally got it right. I tend to drink too much at social gatherings. I ran over my sister's cat when I was sixteen and blamed it on the neighbor and I slept with my best friend's girlfriend in college just to get back at him for something petty. Now, will you go to dinner with someone as screwed up as me?"

Bella's mouth hung open for a moment before she snapped it closed. A myriad of emotions crossed her face and she cocked her head to the side. "You are totally spilling the details on what happened with the best friend at dinner."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."


	7. June 6 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Refreshing

**Date: **June 6, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s)** This blurb is a continuation from the June 4, 2011 WitFit post.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

I appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've received from the last prompt. For those of you wondering, the last prompt was something new that just popped into my brain when I received it. It wasn't from anything I've written in the past. The NOTES section of the WitFit will say what kind of blurb it is. If the daily blurb is new, or something from one of my old stories, I'll put that info there.

I appreciate all the encouragement to start a new story. I think 99% of the replies asked for the last prompt to be made into a full length or short story. However, at this time, I have no plans of doing anything more than what I'm doing now. It's just too much of a commitment and brainpower to write something new because I have other projects going on in the background, though I appreciate all the support.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Edward grinned as Bella scampered up the stairs to get ready for their date. He was used to getting his way with women, but he'd never been quite so blunt or open about his faults just to get a woman to go out with him. He shook his head; any other woman would have run screaming in the opposite direction if he'd told them what he just told Bella. He wasn't sure why he knew his confession was exactly what she needed to hear, but he was glad that he followed his instincts and spilled a couple of his secrets.

Edward picked his wine glass off the table and moved to the kitchen to set it in the sink. The sound of a little person giggling upstairs made him frown. He'd never dated a woman with a child. At the time he didn't think much of it, but now, while he was left with his own thoughts, he wondered how complicated dating Bella would be if he decided he liked more than the outward appearance.

_It's just dinner,_ Edward thought as he chastised himself. He determined that he'd enjoy the evening, and not worry too much about what came next. There was no point in getting ahead of himself, especially since he received the vibe that Bella was a little apprehensive about dating in the first place.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and wondered how he'd come to that conclusion. He knew he wasn't hard on the eyes. He'd had enough women fall all over themselves over the years to boost his ego enough to know that he was desirable to the opposite sex. He also knew that he had been a perfect gentleman when he had first met Bella, so he doubted Bella's instant aversion to going out with him had anything to do with those things. She seemed stubborn and fought against being bullied into their date by her roommate, but again, from the short time he'd been around her he didn't think she would do something she didn't want to do.

Little feet tromped down the stairs and Edward dismissed his analysis of Bella. The obvious reason Bella hesitated to accept his date walked into the kitchen, cautiously regarding him as if he were the boogieman. Edward smiled and tried to ease her mind.

"Hey, Hailey. Can I do something for you?"

She toed her little white sandaled foot into the linoleum and looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "Momma said you were hot, so do you want a popsicle. Auntie Rosie always gives me a popsicle when I'm hot."

Edward grinned and wondered what else was being said about him upstairs. "I would like a popsicle very much. Will you have one with me?"

Hailey's eyes lit up and she nodded. "A purple one, please."

Edward moved to the freezer, pulled out one purple and one red popsicle, and handed the purple one to Hailey. "Will you sit with me at the table?" he asked. Hailey nodded and ran over to the table while she ripped the package off her treat.

When they were situated at the table, Edward stuck the popsicle in his mouth and devised the best plan to go about interrogating Hailey without being too obvious. He had a moment of conscious where he thought he should let Bella tell him what she wanted him to know, but he justified his actions by convincing himself that he was just getting to know her daughter.

"So, how old are you, Hailey?"

She pulled the popsicle out of her mouth and held up four fingers. "My birthdays in three days and I'll be this many." She held up another finger to indicate she'd be five. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two." She nodded as if he just told her how to achieve peace in the Middle East and then stuck the popsicle back in her mouth. "Did you just come back from a trip?"

Hailey shook her head and hollowed her cheeks as she popped the popsicle out of her mouth again. "No, I was at Daddy's house."

"So he lives close by?"

She nodded. "I gets to stay with him sometimes. Mommy said when I start kindergarten then I'll only see him on the weekends."

_Joint custody_, he thought. Well at least her father is still involved. Edward had seen too many men skip out on their responsibilities in his line of work and it was always the hardest on the children.

"My Daddy fixes cars. What do you fix?" She looked at him with wide brown eyes and realized she had her mother's eyes.

"I don't fix anything. I'm a lawyer."

She wrinkled her brow. "What's a lawyer?"

Edward shifted in his seat and contemplated how he could simplify his complicated profession so that a five year old could understand. "I help people solve arguments." That was the nice way to say what he did.

"Like Dr. Weber?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He'd used Dr. Weber's expertise in court on more than one occasion. "Not exactly, she's a family therapist. When people can't agree then I help one side try to win the argument in court."

Realization sparked in Haley's eyes and she narrowed them at him. "You're like that mean Mr. Volturi. He wanted me to say that Mommy did bad things, but I wouldn't do it." Her jaw tightened and she glared at Edward with hatred in her eyes.

Edward quickly shook his head, realizing the mistake he'd made. "No, I would never hurt your mother. Sometimes lawyers aren't very nice, but I can assure you that I'm nothing like Mr. Volturi." Aro Volturi was a snake and Edward hated whenever he had to deal with him. "Can I tell you a secret?" Edward asked when she still didn't look like she believed him. She gave him a curt nod. He leaned over the table and whispered, "I don't like him very much either. He reminds me of Jafar from Aladdin."

Hailey smiled and nodded. "He talks like him, too." She giggled and in an instant, her suspicion of Edward was gone. "I like Jasmine, but my favorite princess is Belle. What's yours?"

The only kids movie Edward had ever seen was Aladdin and that was only because he was invited to see it by a girl he liked when he was thirteen. He didn't know how to speak Disney so he shrugged. "I like Belle, too."

"Mommy says I look just like her. I like books, too."

"Hailey Rose, what are you doing?"

Edward turned to find Bella standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. His eyes roamed over her body and he had to make a deliberate effort to keep his tongue in his mouth. She didn't flaunt her figure like Rosalie had. Instead, she looked exquisite in a modest black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. He decided that her legs were definitely her best asset and the red snakeskin heels helped solidify that thought.

"I got Edward a popsicle because you said he was hot," Hailey stated simply.

The corner of Edward's lips curled up as Bella's face turned a lovely shade of red. "Oh … ah … thanks for being so thoughtful," Bella said, avoiding Edward's gaze. "Come give me a kiss and then go help Rose finish packing."

Hailey slid the popsicle stick out of her mouth and grinned at Edward, her mouth a ghastly shade of purple. "Bye, Edward." She hopped off the chair, threw her stick in the garbage and ran to her mother. Bella swung her into her arms and planted several sloppy kisses all over Hailey's cheek before she set her down. Hailey turned and waved at Edward then dashed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you," Bella said.

"She didn't bother me. As a matter of fact our conversation was quite entertaining." Edward grinned, unable to help himself. "I thank you for the popsicle, it was quite refreshing since I was so hot."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think the red lipstick ruins the affect."

Confused by her quip, Edward's smile wavered. She pointed to his mouth and he realized that the popsicle had tinted his lips just like it had Hailey's. "So, add _big kid _to the long list of reasons that you shouldn't go out with me."

Bella shook her head and grabbed her purse off the counter. "No way, you're not getting out of our date that easily. I still want to hear about the best friend's girlfriend."

He laughed and took her arm as he led her to the door. "Damn, I hoped you forgot about that."

"No way, it's the only reason I'm going out with a lipstick wearing lawyer."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Let's pray to the WitFit God's that the prompt is something I can manipulate into a continuation.

Thanks for reading!


	8. June 7 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **"You're in the home stretch now!" she said.

**Date: **June 7, 2011

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Continuation from the last two prompts.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

Edward opened the car door for Bella and kept his eyes on her face, and not her legs, and patted himself on the back when he managed to behave like a gentleman. He slid into the driver's seat and smiled at the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

"Why don't you pick out something you like," he said as he handed her his iPod.

She smiled and scrolled through his playlist while he backed out of the driveway. "You're very eclectic in your musical tastes. Really? Katy Perry?" She giggled as she shook her head. Edward rolled his eyes.

"My sister uploaded that the last time I was at her house. I just haven't had time to wipe out the crap she put on it."

"Uh-huh. Forgive me if I don't believe you. I'm not really inclined to believe a word that comes out of a man that has redder lips than mine and happens to be a smooth talker with a questionable profession."

He chuckled and pulled onto Oceanview Boulevard. Her quick wit was refreshing. He admitted to himself that he looked forward to exploring what made her tick.

The sea spray speckled the windshield as the wind whipped around his Aston Martin. A thick layer of fog hovered a few miles out on the bay, reminding him as he drove toward Pebble Beach that summer in Monterey was unusually cool this time of year.

The sound of Claire de Lune floated out of the speakers. He glanced at Bella to find her head resting against the seat, her eyes closed while a subtle smile played at her lips. "You like Debussy?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and he was mesmerized by the warm chocolate depths that stared back at him. "His music is very expressive and passionate."

"I've always had a fondness for impressionist music," he said with a small smile.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "Debussy detested that term being applied to his compositions."

Edward shrugged. "Isn't it written somewhere that all artists hate to be pigeonholed into any one particular category?"

"Wouldn't you agree that no one likes to be labeled? For example, I don't want to be labeled as a single parent or divorcée, but when someone meets me for the first time they instantly think that raising my daughter by myself is a handicap."

Edward glanced at her and recognized the stubborn strength behind the pretty face. "I don't see it as a handicap. I see a very strong woman, determined to do her best in a tough situation. I admire your fortitude."

Bella blushed and shifted her gaze out the window. "Thank you," she whispered.

They rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. The seascape of 17-mile drive majestically appeared between a forest of Monterey Cypress trees. The occasional grand estate, spread across lush grounds, peppered the cliffs overlooking the Pacific Ocean. On more than one occasion, Bella gasped at the view with a small smile. They pulled up to The Lodge at Pebble Beach and a valet rushed over to open Bella's door. Edward hopped out, tossed his keys to the kid, and offered his arm to Bella which she took with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'm a cheap date. I would have been happy with Bubba Gump's. You didn't need to bring me to the most expensive place in Monterey County."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "The most beautiful woman in Monterey County deserves the best meal?"

Bella rolled her eyes as he tugged her toward the maître' d. "Reservations for Cullen," Edward said.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen. Right zis way," the man said with a thick French accent. Edward slid his hand down Bella's arm to grasp her hand as he led her through the dining room. The warmth of her fingers entwined in his made him smile. The maître d' held out the chair for Bella and then handed them both menus. "We haven't zeen your father rezently."

Edward smiled up at the maître d' and nodded. "The Senate is in session. I expect he and my mother will be home in early August." Edward ordered a bottle of wine and caught Bella staring at him with her mouth slightly parted. "What?" he asked when the maître d' left the table.

"You're Senator Cullen's son?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

Edward shrugged. "Since I was two."

"You're adopted?" Bella covered her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Why shouldn't you have? I'm not ashamed of where my life began. Do you remember the conversation we had about labels?" He raised his eyebrow is question and she quickly nodded. "Well, I can relate since I'm both adopted and a senator's son. However, I'm still me," he said with a wink.

Bella bit the side of her lip until a sheepish smile spread across her face. "I voted for the other guy."

Edward barked out a laugh and nodded. "If he wasn't my father I would have voted for the other guy, too." Edward chuckled and shook his head. "My political affiliation has rubbed my father the wrong way since I was old enough to vote, but he's a good guy despite his taste in politics."

They fell into comfortable conversation until their dinner arrived. The fog rolled in off the ocean while the sun set behind the thick mist. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on the weather or non-personal topics. Edward took a sip out of his glass and watched Bella while she moved her dinner around on her plate. There was no doubt in his mind that he was attracted to her. Her quick wit and intelligence was a complete turn on. He thought she might feel the same way, but her mood had turned sullen over the course of their meal. "Do you not like the veal? We can order you something else if you want?"

Bella shook her head and smiled. "No, no, it's fantastic, thank you."

Edward frowned. He thought their date was going well. The conversation had been engaging before their meal had arrived and he even thought she had flirted with him once or twice. "Is something the matter?"

She looked up and shook her hair out of her eyes. "No, of course not." She gave him a flirty smile and he knew it was her way of changing the topic. He wasn't one to let things go so easily.

"There's obviously something on your mind so instead of leaving me guessing as to what I did wrong, please tell me what's going on in your pretty little head."

She smiled and this time it was genuine. "You haven't done anything wrong. I've had a really great time, actually."

"You didn't think you would?"

She lifted a dainty shoulder. "This is the first date I've had in eight years so I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Really? How long have you been divorced?"

"Almost three years," she said. He choked on his drink. He couldn't believe no one had swooped her up sooner. She laughed and her smile sent a flutter deep within his chest. "Don't act so surprised. It's not like I wasn't asked. I just ..." She sighed and shook her head. "I had to endure a really horrible divorce. My character was dragged through the mud, and I almost lost Hailey to a man that cares more about hurting me than he cares about his own daughter. Besides, between work, trying to finish my degree, and Hailey, I haven't had much time to consider men."

Edward leaned forward. "I wasn't just talking out my ear when I said I admired your strength and resilience. I've seen women crumble under the demands that life heaps on them after divorce, but you seem to have adapted well."

"Hailey is my reason. I have to be the dependable adult since her father refuses to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't share custody with my husband; I share custody with my ex's flavor of the month," she said with a long sigh. "I drop Hailey off every other week at their home on Sunday evening and Jake spends a couple hours with her. She's with a babysitter or one of his girlfriends for the rest of the week. Hailey sees Jake maybe an hour each day. He could care less that his daughter was there. His objective is to keep her away from me as much as possible."

"Who was your lawyer?"

She sighed. "I was stupid. Jake convinced me that we could handle everything between us amicably, but at the last minute he brought in the big guns. Mr. Volturi accused me of child abuse and even had a therapist testify that Hailey exhibited signs of neglect. I lost custody and only had supervised visitation for almost a year." Bella shook her head. "We later learned that one of Jake's girlfriends was the one responsible for Hailey's bruises. I always thought it was him, so it killed me to think my baby was with that monster."

"Wow," Edward sat back in his chair and tried to wrap his head around the nightmare Bella had endured. "Maybe I can take a look at your case? I'm sure with what you've told me we can limit Jake's interaction with Haley. It sounds like he's still putting her in danger if he's leaving her with random women."

"I have a lawyer already, but thank you."

"Who is it?"

"Michael Newton. He took my case for half the price of what every other lawyer in town was asking."

Edward succeeded in keeping his eye roll to himself. Mike Newton was notorious for sleeping with his clients. He probably took one look at Bella and figured she would put out because she was desperate. "How do you like him?"

Bella wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "He used to ask me out all the time, but I think he's finally gotten the message. As for being a lawyer, he helped me get joint custody with Jake after everything came out about what happened to Hailey."

Edward tented his fingers together and tapped his bottom lip as he thought about how best to approach her again about letting him look at her case. "I know a thing or two about Mr. Volturi operates and I'm going to be perfectly frank with you … Mike Newton is one of the worst family attorneys I've ever encountered. I can understand if you don't want to air dirty laundry with someone you barely know, but I can assure you that this isn't anything I haven't seen before. I really would like to take a look at the case and see if there's something that I can do."

Bella stared at him for a moment and he could tell she struggled with the idea of anyone helping her. Finally, she let out a long sigh and nodded. "I would appreciate the extra help, but I insist on paying you for your time."

Edward shook his head. "No, I'll do it pro bono." Bella began to protest and Edward held up his hand to stop her. "Hailey already has me wrapped around her finger and I couldn't stand to see her hurt again. Just look at it as I'm your daughter's lawyer, not yours." For some reason he knew she wouldn't argue with him if he approached his offer under the appearance of helping her daughter. Edward had always prided himself on reading people well, but with Bella it seemed to be a sixth sense. In the short amount of time he'd spent with her, he felt like he'd known her forever.

Bella stared at him for a moment and then a small smile stole across her face. "You aren't taking my case so you can get into my bed like Michael Newton, are you Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled and raised his glass to her before he took a long drink, trying to hide his surprise at how direct she was and how she seemed to see right through him. He hoped she'd appreciate the same candor. "I'm not going to lie. I hope to explore that option at a later date," he said with a wink. Bella bit the side of her lip and looked down at the table while a hint of a blush tinged her cheeks again. He was beginning to enjoy uncovering the layers of this woman. "But to answer your question, no … I'm not taking your case for that reason. I don't like to see people taken advantage of, and I think that may have happened in your case."

Bella raised her eyes and met his gaze. "I appreciate anything you can do."

"I wouldn't expect much if I were you. You know you can never trust a lipstick wearing lawyer, right?"

He grinned as Bella's musical laughter filled the space around them. Her eyes danced with pleasure as they met his. He was hooked. He would do just about anything to put that look on her face again.

"So, since you know all my dirty little secrets, you promised to spill on the best friend's girlfriend." Bella's eyes twinkled and he groaned.

"You really don't want to hear this story."

"Oh, yes. I do."

Edward grimaced and waved over their waiter. "I need a drink first."

He ordered a double shot of scotch and laughed when she teased him that it couldn't be as bad as he made it out to be. He took a long swallow from his drink and nodded. "Yes it can."

Bella propped her elbows on the table, threaded her fingers together then placed her chin on top. "I'm all ears."

"Just try to remember that this was more than twelve years ago, so the statute of limitations is over for stupidity." He took a deep breath and then recounted the whole sordid tale. "During my second year of college my father ran for the senate and I have to admit that I was a bit arrogant about the entire thing. Garrett and I worked his campaign as much as we could because there were a lot of cute girls working for my father."

"I take it Garrett is the best friend."

Edward nodded. "Well, he asked out this girl that I had taken out a few times. She wanted more from me, but for me there wasn't anything there except …" he paused and wondered how to politely explain the arrangement he had with Tanya.

"Sex," Bella filled in for him.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's all I was in it for. She was a nice girl, but the sparks weren't there. She kept pushing for a relationship and I played along for a while because when your twenty and all you have to do is make a phone call and you can get …" Edward grimaced and stopped talking before he really made himself look like a punk.

Bella chuckled. "I get it."

"Anyway, it really ticked me off that Garrett asked her out and ended my guaranteed ticket to sex whenever I wanted it. He knew that we were 'dating', but he also knew that I wasn't into her all that much. He, on the other hand, crushed on her for months before he threw the guy code out the window and asked her out behind my back."

"Guy code?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, that was a long time ago. I'm not about to repeat it."

"Oh, come on. I spilled all of my unpleasant history. It can't be that bad. What's a guy code?"

Edward couldn't resist the way she looked at him so expectantly. He shook his head, unable to believe he was about to say the three words that would have made his mother gasp in shock. "Bros before Hoes," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Edward took a deep breath. He knew she heard him, but it was obvious that she enjoyed his discomfort and wanted to make him squirm. "Bros before Hoes," he said, punctuating each word so there wasn't any doubt what he said.

An unladylike snort ripped from between her lips and she began to giggle. "I can't believe you just said that. What were you? Ten?" She laughed and he found himself grinning at how stupid the entire thing was.

"I told you it wasn't something I was proud of. Are you going to let me finish?"

She tried to pull together a straight face, but occasionally she'd snort and cover her mouth to hold in the giggles. She eventually waved her hand for him to continue.

"They were dating for a few weeks and I came back to our dorm to find her waiting for him. I knew that he would be gone for a couple hours so I seduced her. It was too easy. I told her everything she wanted to hear when we were together, though I didn't mean a word I said. My ego couldn't stand the fact that she dumped me for my best friend. We ended up …uh, yeah …anyway, it wasn't long before Garrett came home and caught us on the couch."

Bella's eyes widened. "What did he do?"

"He beat my ass and tossed me out of our dorm room naked," Edward said with a chuckle. "The next morning, pictures of Party Boy Cullen ended up splattered over the internet. My father was furious, but he still managed to win the election three weeks later."

Bella laughed and clasped her hands together, enjoying the story. "What ever happened between your friend and the girl?" She asked with a grin.

"He forgave her and they ended up getting married a year later. However, I was his divorce attorney three years ago. He found out she had been having an affair with her boss so he called me up. I think he wanted to remind her of her infidelity before they were married and to rub it in her nose that I was on his side."

"That's awful," Bella said with a laugh.

"So, now that you know everything, would you consider another date? Or did I just blow it completely with admitting how shallow and malicious I am?"

"We all have faults," she said with a grin. "I think I might like to find out more of yours."

He smiled. "I can assure you that I have enough to keep you entertained for at least a year, maybe two."

The drive back to Bella's house was quiet, but the tension was thick. As soon as Edward slid into the driver's seat, he picked Bella's hand up off the center console and held it in his until they pulled into her driveway. He reluctantly released it and climbed out of the car to help her out. He held her hand as they walked up the front steps and stopped in front of her door. She pulled her keys out of her purse and looked up at him. Nervous energy sparked between them and uncertainty flickered in his mind.

He swallowed hard. "Are you busy tomorrow evening?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Maybe I could take you to Bubba Gump's?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "I'll see if Rose can watch Hailey again."

"If Rose isn't available then we could always take Hailey with us." He wanted to spend time with Bella and he knew that Hailey was part of the package. Not that he was complaining. Hailey was as entertaining as her mother.

"Okay."

"Okay." Edward rocked on the balls of his feet while they stared at each other for a moment. The urge to kiss her was undeniable, but he waited too long and she turned to unlock the door. He watched with disappointment as she opened the door and took a step inside. He could almost feel her determination when she turned and faced him.

Looking up at him through thick lashes, she took a step toward him. "You're in the home stretch now," she said. "Don't blow it by not taking advantage of the chance I'm giving you."

Edward didn't need more of an invitation. He slid his fingers over her jaw and cupped her face between his hands, bending his head until her warm breath blew across his lips. He paused an inch from her mouth, and stared into her warm brown eyes before he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and he allowed his to do the same as her soft lips move gently under his.

The back of his fingers grazed over the apple of her cheek and then tangled into her hair. The texture of her silken curls brought visions to his mind of it splayed across his pillow. Her taste was intoxicating and it took every neuron in his body to keep his desire in check. He dragged himself away from his fantasy, took her bottom lip between his, and kissed it one last time before he pulled away.

It was the single best kiss he'd ever experienced and no tongue was involved. With a sigh, he opened his eyes to find hers still closed in dreamy wonder. He tilted her head down, placed a kiss on her forehead, and then released her. Her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a droopy smile, which he was sure he reciprocated.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he verified.

She nodded and watched him as he jogged down the stairs. He turned and walked backward to his car, unable to break eye contact with her. He climbed into his car and a huge grin crept across his face. He never thought he'd say this, but blind dates weren't as bad as he originally thought.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ok, that's it for these two. I think we're at a point where we know that he's smitten, she's smitten, and they will most likely have a HEA. I may write more of them later, but at this point, I think they're at a happy place so I can let them go for a while. I just couldn't ignore all the requests I received for more of these two, so I hope you enjoyed them.

Thanks for reading!


	9. June 9 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Original

**Prompt: **crash

**Date: **June 9, 2011

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Tomfoolery

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Shawn/Seth and Tony antics from _Ready to Love Again/HOFY_

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

"This way," Shawn whispered when his face appeared behind the previously locked door. "I thought those windows were bigger." He rubbed his chest between a ripped hole in his t-shirt and waved Tony inside.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before he slipped into the office. He yanked on the stubborn goat's leash in a command to follow then brushed the hair out of his eyes and scowled at Shawn. "If we get busted, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Shawn rolled his eyes and headed toward the principal's office, looking cautiously around every corner. Tony shook his head and followed. It was highly unlikely that a teacher or the high school staff was hanging out at midnight.

"If we get busted I'll let you kick my ass, but I've been planning this for months. There's no way we're gonna get caught." Shawn pushed the door open to the office at the end of the hall and turned back to give Tony his signature grin. The one that always gave them away. Mom said she knew when they were up to no good when Shawn grinned as if he had a secret.

Tony pulled on the leash until the scrawny goat, Shawn bought from a farmer in Carmel Valley, followed him in. "Dude, what are you doing?" Tony groaned when Shawn walked over to Mr. Banner's desk and rummaged through the top drawer.

He pulled out the iPod that Mr. Banner confiscated from him weeks before and slipped it into his pocket. "Just taking back what's mine."

Tony shook his head and tied the goat to Mr. Banner's chair. "Let's get out of here." He glanced around nervously while Shawn searched through more drawers. His idiotic brother had enlisted his help a week earlier and Tony almost backed out when they announced during homeroom that anyone caught pulling senior pranks wouldn't walk at graduation. Tony had spent four years busting his ass to pull a 4.5 GPA and he didn't want to blow it on one of Shawn's stunts. However, Shawn had a way of presenting an adventure that always destroyed Tony's natural resistance to trouble.

"Heck, yes," Shawn held up a pink phone. "Susie Thompson's cell phone."

Tony's objectives immediately changed. "Let me see it," he said as he held out his hand. He'd had a crush on Susie since seventh grade and over the last semester she seemed to have finally noticed him. They began to talk more than usual since they were both headed to Stanford in the Fall, and her best friend even hinted that he should ask Susie out.

Shawn chuckled and shook his head. "I wonder what her last text was." Shawn started to scroll through her phone and Tony snatched it out of his hands.

He had a split second where he thought he should put it back in the drawer and walk away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he found her text messages and scanned them for anything that would give him a hint of how she might feel about him. He didn't have to look far.

Susie: Maybe I should just ask Tony out?

Teresa: No, give him a couple days.

Susie: What did you say to him?

Teresa: He's clueless. I practically told him that you wanted him to ask you out.

Susie: Maybe he doesn't like me.

Teresa: Shawn said he's had a crush on you since junior high. He's just a dork.

Tony glared at his brother and Shawn tried to snatch the phone out of his hand. "What?" he asked as Tony held the phone away from him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You told Teresa I liked Susie?"

Shawn scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I might have said something at Teresa's party last weekend. I can't remember."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you guys could talk about anything with your tongue down her throat all night."

Shawn grinned and shrugged. "Teresa's hot. What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?"

Tony shook his head, ignored his manwhore of a brother, and scrolled through the texts. There wasn't anything else about him. He tossed the phone back into the drawer and grabbed onto Shawn's arm, shoving him toward the door. "I'll kill you later. Right now we need to get out of here."

They walked out of the Mr. Banner's office and a loud crash came from outside. They froze and looked around for somewhere to hide. Shawn pushed Tony toward a supply closet while he dove under the receptionist's desk. Tony's heart pounded in his chest as he thought about how his mother would kill them both. He quietly closed the door to the enclosed space and prayed this wouldn't end in disaster.

Darkness prevented him from seeing anything, and he didn't want to make any unnecessary noises, so he carefully felt around and tried to find somewhere to hide in case whoever was outside decided to open the door. There wasn't anywhere. He backed himself up against the shelf, listening to see if there was any clue as to what was going on outside of his hiding place.

If he and Shawn got out of this predicament unscathed, he was going to rip him apart. Footsteps stopped in front of the closet and he held his breath. The door cracked open and Tony resigned himself to the fact that they'd been caught. The door swung open and Shawn stood there with a crooked grin.

"We have company."

"Wha?" Tony asked as he let the breath out that he'd held. Shawn stepped aside and Teresa and Susie stood directly behind him. Susie gave him a small wave and a shy smile. Relief flooded him and he stepped out of the closet. "How? Where did you guys come from?"

"Shawn invited us, but my parents stayed up late and we couldn't sneak out of the house until now," Teresa whispered. Shawn threw his arm over her shoulder and leaned into her.

"We're already done, but we could go hang out at the beach for a little while," Shawn said.

Teresa shook her head and pushed him away. "I'm sure Bri would love to go to the beach and hang out with you," Teresa said with an irritated growl. "I only came so Susie could see Tony, you moron,"

Tony's eyes snapped to Susie's while Shawn received a tongue-lashing from Teresa over his latest indiscretion. Susie's eyes were wide and the space between them seemed to spark. "You came to see me?" Tony asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "You are completely clueless, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." He ran his fingers through his copper hair and stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl in school, he thought as he took in her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her slender curves. "What exactly am I clueless about?"

She sighed and took a step toward him, her eyes a dark grey in the dim light. "Do you think I'd risk being valedictorian for just anyone?"

Tony swallowed the lump that formed in his throat the moment he smelled her perfume and slowly shook his head. The look in her eyes, and her admission, cleared up every doubt he'd had over the last few weeks. His mouth turned dry and he licked his lips before he spoke. "Would you like to have dinner with me next weekend?"

She beamed up at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Let's get out of here, love birds," Shawn said, his arm thrown over Teresa's shoulder. Tony briefly wondered how Shawn could sweet talk girls into forgiving him so quickly when he was clearly in the wrong. "We're headed to the beach, ya wanna go?"

Tony glanced at Susie and she slipped her hand in his and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Tony grinned as she pulled him toward the door. Maybe Shawn's shenanigans weren't as bad as he originally thought.

OoOoOoOoO

If you haven't read _Holding Out For You,_ you can find the fanfic turned original, _Ready to Love Again_, on my website www(dot)annalyseknight(dot)com. Tony and Shawn/Seth are nine in the story, but I wanted to show them grown up here. I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. June 10 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Blanket

**Date: **June 10, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s)** Daddyward

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

"It's your turn to get her," Bella said as she rolled over and buried her head under the pillow.

Edward glanced at the clock and groaned. _When will this kid sleep through the night?_ Edward thought as Mae let out a wail that would wake up the rest of the house if he didn't get to her soon. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his flannel pants off the chair, and groggily pushed his legs inside. With one last longing glance at his wife, he turned and trudged toward his daughter's room.

Another ear-splitting cry reached his ears as he opened the door to the nursery. He flipped on a small lamp that sat on a table beside the rocker and moved to the crib. Mae gripped her blanket and sniffled while her sobs turned into hiccups. Her little body shuddered in relief when she saw her father.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Edward leaned over the side and lifted her into his arms.

She curled into him, her copper hair tickling his neck as she clutched his shoulder. Moving toward the rocker, he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. She whimpered once more and let out a deep breath that sounded more like a sigh. Smiling, he sat down and shifted her against his chest until she could look up at him with her large glassy eyes.

He traced his finger over her cheek and she gave him a toothless grin. "We need to get something straight, pumpkin," he said when he realized she just didn't want to be alone. "You're going to have to start sleeping at night or your mama's going to be really hard to live with."

Mae cooed, grabbed his finger, and brought it to her mouth. She smiled up at him and blew bubbles around his finger as she giggled.

"Yes, you are very cute," he said with a loving smile. Every day for the past week their routine had been the same. Bella or Edward would give her a bottle around midnight and then she'd doze off for a couple hours before she'd wake up screaming again. As soon as one of them picked her up, she'd quiet down and wanted to play.

Edward yawned and shifted his daughter in his arms until her cheek rested against his chest. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down her back. Not a sound echoed in the house except for his gentle rocking while he tried to lull Mae back to sleep.

.

"Edward," Bella whispered in his ear, giving him a small shake.

His eyes popped open and his grip around his daughter tightened, causing Mae to squeak in protest before he loosened his grip. He glanced down to find his daughter's chubby cheek pressed against his chest, a puddle of drool collecting underneath her mouth. He wrinkled his nose and looked up to find his wife regarding them with a small smile.

"I must've dozed off," he said with a yawn.

"You're lucky you didn't drop her."

He shook his head, stood, and placed Mae in her crib. "In my profession you learn how to catch catnaps whenever you can and still know what's going on around you."

Bella took his hand and they watched their sleeping infant for several moments. "We're going to have to let her cry it out or she's going to keep doing this every night," Bella said.

Edward frowned. "I can't just let her cry if I can do something to ease her discomfort."

Bella rolled her eyes and tugged him out of the room. "She already has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does," he said with a grin. "Just like her mama."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Thanks for reading!


	11. June 14 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Original

**Prompt: **Putrid

**Date: **June 14, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Tomfoolery

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Continuation from the June 9th prompt. Flash forward from _Ready to Love Again/HOFY. _Katie/Bella, Chase/Edward, Tony/Anthony, Shawn/Seth_, _Marian/Mae. Liz is off to college.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katie balanced the laundry basket on her hip and knocked on Shawn's bedroom door. "Start separating your laundry. I'll be back in a minute to get it," she said through the door.

She moved to Tony's room to find the door propped open while he diligently sorted out his laundry into color piles. She took note of his wet hair and board shorts as she squatted to gather his whites. "Did you go surfing this morning?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Marian wouldn't let me sleep in. She's getting pretty good at boogie boarding."

Katie grimaced. She hated that her daughter, who was only eight, had a love for the ocean like her father and brothers. It scared Katie to death to think of her children challenging the power of the sea, but she also knew that she could never deny them the adventure.

"Did Shawn go with you?"

Tony shook his head. "No, he didn't get home until late, so she couldn't get him up."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "How late? Did he make curfew?" Chase and Katie had retired to bed early and … well … they hadn't heard anything once they were behind closed doors.

"When does Shawn ever make curfew on time?"

Katie rolled her eyes and made a note to talk to her wayward son. She ruffled Tony's hair and picked up the laundry basket. "Thank you for being the good child."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Between Mae and Shawn, I don't think you need one more headache."

Katie leaned in and kissed his cheek before she moved toward Shawn's room. Sometimes Katie worried that Tony was too responsible, which was a ridiculous thing to think as a parent. Isn't that what you want your child to aspire to? Chase always told her that Tony was just like him when he was growing up, and reassured her that their son was far from perfect. However, Katie had to wonder. He was a straight "A" student, he was the peacemaker between Shawn and their sisters, and Katie and Chase never received a call into the principal's office while he was growing up, nor did he break household rules. Shawn claimed that Tony was just more cautious and better at sweet-talking his way out of trouble, but Shawn usually said that when he himself was caught up in something rowdy.

Katie knocked on Shawn's door before she entered and the smell that hit her nose halted her in the doorway. "What in the heck is that putrid smell?" It was a cross between corn chips and a barn.

Shawn's head lifted off the pillow and squinted in her direction. He sniffed the air and then let his head fall back onto the pillow. "I don't smell nothing."

Katie smacked his size twelve foot that stuck out from under the covers. "Get up and find whatever it is that's stinking up this room, and open a window." She looked around and the disaster zone while her seventeen-year-old son rolled out of bed, his hair in a wild disarray. Clothes littered the floor and she had to step over a pile of dishes and empty snack bags. "What did I say about eating in your room?"

"Tony does it all the time," Shawn countered as he picked the bags up and tossed them in the waste basket.

"Yeah, but Tony brings his dishes to the kitchen when he's done and his room doesn't look like a tornado hit it."

Shawn rolled his eyes and half-heartedly looked under a jacket to appear as if he were searching for the odor. Katie began to kick clothes into a corner where she could start sorting, all the while keeping an eye out for the culprit of the mystery smell. She heard the phone ring and Chase's voice as he picked up the line downstairs.

"What is that," Katie said pointing to a burlap bag.

Shawn rushed over and kicked it under the bed. "Nothing."

Katie furrowed her brow and held out her hand. No wonder the kid always got caught. He was careless and didn't lie very well. "Hand it over."

Shawn sighed in defeat before he reached under the bed and withdrew the bag. With a sheepish look on his face, he handed it to her. Katie's nose wrinkled when she realized where the barn smell was coming from, and opened the bag. Surprised, she looked back at her son.

"Do I even want to know why you have hay in your room?"

Shawn's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I-I was just … uh, well, I—"

"I think it's best if you plead the fifth, son," Chase said as he stood in the doorway. He turned to Katie and gave her a crooked smile. "I just received a call from Mr. Banner. It seems that someone let a goat loose in his office and he wanted to know the whereabouts of our son last night."

Katie's mouth dropped open and she turned a menacing stare at her brat of a child. "You didn't?"

Fear sparked across Shawn's eyes and she knew in an instant that he was guilty. She reached out and pinched him, causing him to jump back with a yelp and rub his side. "You can't afford one more suspension this late in the school year. You won't be able to walk at graduation for a stunt like this."

Chase placed his hand on Katie's shoulder and tried to sooth the Mama Beast that was about to be unleashed. "Don't worry, honey. Shawn _and_ Anthony were home well before curfew last night, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You dragged Tony into this mess?" Katie growled at Shawn before she turned on her husband and poked her finger into his stomach. "And you lied for them? What does that teach them?"

Chase grabbed her hand before she could do more damage and chuckled. "It teaches them that they need to be more careful and follow the plan to the letter." Chase stared over her shoulder at Shawn and frowned. "I told you to get in and out, but you gave yourself away when you took the iPod. Mr. Banner mentioned a pink cell phone missing as well, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Susie and Teresa showed up after we were finished."

"Ah," Chase said with a smirk. "That explains why you guys were late getting home."

Katie stared, dumfounded between the two of them, before she shoved Chase aside, and stomped out the door with a huff. "Stupid boys."


	12. June 15 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Of all my accomplishments, I'm most proud of

**Date: **June 15, 2011

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Inspired by the overabundance of political nonsense that drives me bonkers.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Of all my accomplishments, I'm most proud of the piece of legislation I sponsored with Jasper Whitlock, the senator from Texas. Our military and their families are our most valuable resource. We increased their compensation and expanded the services and support programs for wounded soldiers returning from war."

Edward looked the CNN reporter in the eyes and instinctively knew what the next question would be. He braced himself and kept his smile firmly in place.

"Do you have any comments on the rumors that you've been connected with the late Senator Whitlock's wife, Isabella Swan-Whitlock?"

Edward cleared his throat, prepared with his usual comment on his relationship with Bella. "Mrs. Whitlock has expressed an interest in carrying on her husband's political legacy, and I've met with her to discuss political strategy and offer my support."

Jessica Stanley quirked an eyebrow at him and he knew that she wasn't going to let it drop. Her style of journalism ran closer to tabloid fodder than actual hard-hitting news. He had taken the chance with this reporter to garner more publicity since his bid for his party's presidential nomination, so he had no one to blame but himself—and maybe his campaign manager.

Jessica reached for a file under her chair and brought it to her lap, a smug smile on her face. "Would you mind explaining these photos?"

_Damn,_ Edward thought. Any question that revolved around photos was never a good sign. He kept his smile in place for the camera and nodded when she handed the file to him. He almost let out a relieved sigh when he realized that the photos were only of him having dinner with Bella at his hotel. As he scanned through the photos, he couldn't help but remember the night clearly. There was a photo where his hand covered hers on the top of the table and Edward remembered the exact words of love he had spoken to her at that moment. When he flipped to the last page, he realized that there wasn't any way to explain the kiss in the elevator that they had shared. It seemed that security in the Hilton was easily bought off.

"Are you still claiming that there isn't a relationship between yourself and Mrs. Whitlock?"

Edward snapped the file closed and handed it back to her. "I'm not saying any such thing." He could already hear his campaign manager's gasp in the green room.

Jessica's eyes grew wide and he could almost see her salivating at this juicy bit of gossip. "So, you _are _dating Mrs. Whitlock?"

Edward chuckled and tried to keep his cool. He had discussed with Bella that he wanted to make their relationship public before the primaries were over, but she insisted that the gossip would hurt his chances for the nomination. Her reasoning was that even though it had been two years since Jasper's death, Edward's friendship with her husband would spark rumors of a love triangle that he wouldn't be able to overcome in time to win his party's nomination. He didn't agree.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for almost a year."

A giddy squeak came out of Jessica and she quickly composed herself before she put on what Edward deemed to be her serious journalist face, and continued her questions. ""Why has it taken you so long to admit that you have been dating? Did you have something to hide?"

_So much for serious journalism_, he thought_._ Edward clenched his teeth and refrained from ripping off his mic and tossing it in her over made up face. An outburst would only fuel the gossip, but he planned to put Jessica in her place before this interview was over and stop any rumors before they began.

"First, let me be perfectly clear. Mrs. Whitlock was the wife of a dear friend of mine and I will not tolerate her reputation being drug through the mud by gossipmongers looking for a scandalous story that doesn't exist. Second, anyone who knows Mrs. Whitlock will attest to her unwavering loyalty to her husband, so your insinuation that she would have ever been unfaithful to him, or that I would have betrayed a man that I called friend, is frankly, insulting. And third, my personal life is just that—personal, which is why I didn't bring attention to our relationship previously. Now, if you have any more questions pertaining to my run for my party's nomination or where I stand on the issues that plague our country then I'll be happy to answer them. Otherwise, I'd like to refrain from any more questions about Mrs. Whitlock."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Oh my gosh! That was brilliant!" Edward's campaign manager said as the camera's stopped rolling and she ran onto the set. Edward gave Angela a small smile at her enthusiastic approval, but wondered what media storm he had just unleashed or how Bella would take his statement. "I've already received phone calls from _People Magazine, Good Morning America, _and the_ New York Times, _each wanting an interview as soon as possible."

Edward shook his head and maneuvered Angela away from prying ears. "I need to talk to Bella immediately."

Angela glanced at her phone and shook her head. "She's on a flight to California and won't be on the ground for a half hour." Edward closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to get to her before she was bombarded with reporters.

"Don't worry about this," Angela said. "The response has been positive and will help get your name out there. We couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. We can book you on shows that wouldn't have looked twice at you an hour ago."

Edward knew that Angela only meant well, but he couldn't look at this as a political advantage when the woman he loved was about to be slammed all over the front page of every magazine and newspaper in the country. "I don't care about how this will boost my campaign. Right now, I just want you to get Bella on the phone the moment she lands. I don't want her to walk into an ambush."

Angela nodded, obviously recognizing that he was stressed over the whole ordeal. He watched her out of the corner of his eye while he spoke with the production manager. The bushy browed man apologized profusely for Jessica's insinuation and told Edward that he would make sure it wouldn't happen again if they would give them an exclusive interview. Edward declined.

"Edward!" Angela held up her phone and Edward excused himself. When he reached her side, she handed him the phone. "I have a TSA agent in L.A. that owes me a favor who's waiting outside her gate. The plane just landed so it should be just a minute."

Edward took Angela's phone and put it up to his ear. He could hear the shuffle of people, and then a deep voice called Bella's name.

"Is something wrong?" Edward sighed with relief when he heard her questioning the agent.

"No, ma'am, but I have an important phone call for you."

There was a shuffle on the line and then Edward heard her sweet voice. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like the cat's out of the bag."


	13. June 16 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Original

**Prompt: **Sable

**Date: **June 16, 2011

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst/Horror/Gross stuff. Totally OOC for OOE.

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk! It's kinda dark and icky.

**Note(s): **Um … I've never written anything like this (that's not true, I've never posted anything like this), so it's kinda gruesome and crazy. I don't want to give too much away, but this isn't lovely and fluffy like the other stuff I've written. So, I understand if you want to skip it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Any minute now, and he would have revenge for an innocent life. He glanced at his watch and sunk deeper into the shadows, between a dumpster and the back entrance to the restaurant where _she _was. The brisk night air forced him to pull his collar up to his ears and block the stiff breeze that filtered down the alley.

The vile, filthy bitch would atone for her transgressions. Murder of an innocent should be punishable by death in his opinion; however, the world they lived allowed butchers to walk free, flaunting their murderous ways upon their shoulders as if they hadn't a care in the world. Well, not tonight. Tonight he would make _her_ pay for her crimes.

The smell of blood surrounded him and made him clench his fists in anticipation. It was strong, like metal or rusty nails and reminded him of how his hands would smell after he held coins in his sweaty palms. He swallowed hard and strained against the urge to fly half-cocked into the restaurant and drag his prey out by her strawberry blonde head. He wanted to make her bleed and then roll around in her gore as a sign of victory, but for now, he would stick with the plan. Blood would be spilled and she would be the one rolling it. A very valuable lesson would be taught this night, one that would make headlines all across the country.

He pulled out a magazine article and stared at the woman that winked seductively at the camera. She was the new_ IT_ girl. Her celebrity status was earned entirely through perfecting the skill of partying all night without puking her brains out in a gutter, one failed reality show, two trips into rehab, and an explicit sex tape with an A-list actor that ended his career, but propelled hers to new heights.

He had to admit that she was beautiful—the devil usually was. Her long hair was piled on top of her head, artfully arranged to imply she had just stumbled out of bed. The miniscule lingerie she wore showed her ample curves, no doubt enhanced by surgical means, but still enticing nonetheless. Her hand rested on the soft sable fur that draped artfully around her neck and covered one breast. She enticed men with a pucker of plump lips, encouraging them to forget their humanity and follow her into the most carnal of desires. He was stronger than that. He could see her for what she really was and soon the whole world would see it, too.

Lights from a car turned down the narrow alley and he ducked further behind the dumpster, his weapon at the ready. He knew that timing was everything and he had to restrain himself from bolting when the car stopped a few feet in front of his hiding place. As if the sun had rose high in the night's sky, more headlights shot down the tiny alley, lighting up the car—_her_ car—as if it were noon. His hand tightened around the source of his revenge and he waited.

Cameramen jumped out of the approaching vehicles and he smiled. This was all part of the plan. The more that witnessed her demise, the faster his message would travel. A warning to all who spilled innocent blood that they would get there just deserts. The door to the restaurant opened and a large bodyguard, the size of a linebacker, held out his arm to push the paparazzi out of the way and make a path for his employer. Another man, about the same size, rushed to the awaiting car, threw open the door, and motioned for _her_ to hurry.

This was the chance that he had waited for. As soon as he saw her red high-heeled toe step out the door, he showed himself from behind the dumpster. He was quicker than her bodyguards, taking them all by surprise. The angelic face of his prey looked startled as he lifted the bucket he held in both hands and rushed toward her. With a battle cry, he raised it up and threw the bloody content into her face.

"Murderer!" he raged. "Fourteen sables were killed so you could wear them around your worthless—"

He didn't get in another word as he was tackled to the ground and strong hands pressed his face into the concrete. He struggled against their hold and laughed as he heard the shutters of a throng of cameras clicked in unison. An elbow pushed into his ribs until he heard a crack, but he continued to laugh frantically. Nothing would overshadow his triumph. He lifted his head in time to see his prey bend at the waist, her dripping hair hung in her face as she heaved the contents of her dinner onto the concrete, splattering her shoes with her vomit. A bodyguard tried to protect her from the cameras, but was unsuccessful.

"Murdered!" the vindicated man chanted. The weight in his back increased until he felt as if his ribs were being fed through a grinder, but he continued his chant over and over again. "Murderer! You got what you deserved and what will come to everyone who kills innocent animals! Murderer!"

His righteous indignation spurred his mantra until a sharp pain shot through the side of his head and his world went dark.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ok, so I should clear some stuff up because I think that when an author writes something morally or politically charged, sometimes people automatically assume that the author's beliefs reflect that in which they write. If this were true, Stephen King would be on the FBI's list of America's Most Wanted. So, here's where I stand on the topic of the ethical treatment of animals if anyone even cares.

1.) I eat meat, and will never be a vegetarian. I like In-n-Out burgers _way_ too much. However, I do try to eat it (meat, not In-n-Out burgers) sparingly.

2.) Would I own a fur coat? No, probably not. Mostly because it seems like such a waste of money _and_ a cute cuddly animal when there are great alternatives out there, but I would never condemn someone else who does. My philosophy: Judge not, lest ye be judged. (Yes, I know that's not quoted correctly, so don't judge me! :p)

3.)I think PETA and other animal treatment organizations serve a good purpose in providing awareness and balance to our society. But, I also think that you get weirdo nutjobs that take things to the extreme in almost all political, moral, and religious organization, which blows their credibility out the window. It's okay to have passion about something, just don't tear someone else down for having a different passion.

4.)So, my PSA for today is: Be an activist, but don't force your beliefs down individual people's throats with your righteous indignation (like Mr. Crazyman I just wrote about). You'll have much better success at getting your message across, if you don't look like a zealot, if you are open to dialog, and you're able to agree to disagree when someone doesn't see eye-to-eye with your beliefs.

P.S. I don't know who Mr. Crazyman is, but thanks for reading about him anyway!


	14. June 18 2011

**Penname: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative

**Prompt: **Drizzle

**Date: **June 18, 2011

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning(s): **Unedited, so read at your own risk!

**Note(s): **Continuation from the June 1st prompt. Thank my husband for this WitFit idea. When I told him the prompt, he said (and I quote), "You can drizzle honeysticks." Well if that wasn't a hint to write smut, I don't know what was. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bella giggled as she ran into the room and threw herself on the bed. She turned over just in time to see Edward's shirt hit the floor. He stopped at the foot of the bed and slid his thumbs under the waistband of his scrub pants. He loved seeing her so carefree, the weeks of parenting a newborn had taken its toll on her and their intimacy, which had been nonexistent during the challenge of nursing, diapers and trying to adapt to Mae's schedule.

Bella's cheeks were flush from the mad dash up the stairs and her hair was a wild mess, fanned out across the pillow. She bit the side of her cheek while he pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them toward the laundry basket. Her eyes traveled slowly down his body and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to jump on her. She tempted him with no provocation and the innocence of her allure was even more of a turn on at that moment than when she seduced.

Her gaze landed on the lower half of his body and he could have sworn he'd seen a bit of fear flash in her eyes. He briefly wondered if she was ready for sex after only six weeks of recovery, but he wasn't self-sacrificing enough to suggest that they wait. "I'll be gentle," he whispered as he crawled up her body and then stretched out next to her.

Bella stared into his eyes, while he tried to express his sincerity in his expression. After a moment she nodded. "I know." Her gaze dropped to his mouth and she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down until she pressed her lips to his. Tenderness swept over him and he gathered her in his arms while he tried to recall the best way to help her through the post-baby intercourse. Though it sounded unromantic, even to him, he needed to make a plan or he would end up hurting her in his eagerness. A plan began to form in his mind of ways he could increase the sexual build-up until she forgot her fears.

Edward broke free from her mouth and kissed a path down her jaw to her neck, his fingers working the buttons of her shirt with deft precision. With each button that was unfastened, he placed a kiss on her warm flesh until he reached her jeans. He glanced up at her through half-lidded eyes to find her gnawing on her bottom lip like she did whenever she was anxious.

"What?" he asked, raising his mouth from her stomach. She shook her head and closed her eyes as if to hide from him. A feeling of dread washed over him and he rested his chin on the waistband of her jeans. "Are you ready for this, sweetheart?"

Her eyes popped open and he could see the hesitancy. Defeat clouded his thoughts and he pressed his forehead to her stomach to hide his disappointment. "That's okay, we can wait if you don't think you're ready."

Bella's hand slid into his hair and she didn't answer him, increasing the confirmation that he'd have to wait a little longer. She tugged on his hair lightly and he glanced up to find a determined set to her chin. "No, that's not it. I'm ready, I just …" She trailed off and looked around the room, intentionally avoiding his gaze. "Can we turn off the light?"

His brow furrowed. "I guess. If that's what you want, but I like to see what I'm doing."

She let out a long sigh and met his confused stare. "I just don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand over her body before she pulled her shirt closed. "Fat, with stretch marks, and boobs that sag into my armpits."

He would never understand why women were so hard on themselves after pregnancy. Didn't Bella understand that he didn't care about any of that? He pulled her arms away from her shirt and laid them on the bed beside her.

"Let me show you what I see," he whispered.

With a quick snap of his wrist, he flicked her shirt open and stared down at the parts of her body that had her in a self-conscious delusion. He knew she wanted to cover herself back up, but he wasn't going to allow her to wallow in insecurity. Sure, she was softer and more filled out than she had been before, but her subtle curves were a symbol of the life that she gave to their daughter and he loved her even more for them.

He ran a finger down a stretch mark that started an inch from her belly button and disappeared into her jeans. "This one right here, reminds me of the warmth and protection you provided our precious baby girl while she grew inside of you." He leaned over and kissed it, trailing his mouth slowly down her stomach.

When he reached her jeans, he popped the button and continued the path to the top of her panties. He looked up at her and when she didn't object, he picked another mark. "This one right here reminds me of how many sleepless nights you had to endure." He kissed it and moved his lips to another one. "This one reminds me of the fourteen hours of labor that you valiantly suffered through—without too much complaint." She let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a snort and a groan. His mouth drifted over the mark and back up her stomach, continuing until he hovered over her breasts.

Pulling the cup of her bra down, he kissed the swell of her breast and then moved to the other. "These remind me of loving way you care and nourish our baby." He unsnapped the front clasp and they spilled out into his hands. "I have to admit that they are very fun to play with their new super-size."

She laughed as he rolled them around in his hands, all of her inhibitions dissipating. "You act like you're a big kid who just received a new toy."

He waggled his eyebrows and nodded before he pushed them together and buried his face in between. "Oh yes," he said when he surfaced for air. "But, I don't like to play with my toys in the dark, so I opt for the light staying on. Besides, I need to see where the honey is or we're going to have a messy disaster." She giggled again and he knew she would agree to just about anything he requested.

All teasing vanished while he continued to love her by showering her body with kisses and soft caresses. Slowly, and with very deliberate strokes, he undressed her until they were skin to skin. She opened herself up and responded to each of his experimental attempts to recall what she enjoyed. He teased her flesh until she cried out for him, but he took that as his signal to move on to the next part of his plan. She let out a frustrated growl when he rolled over and reached for the nightstand. He grasped a handful of the little straw-like honeysticks and wondered what flavor was what.

Bella's hand slid over his waist, her body pressed against his back, and he realized that he didn't care what flavor the damn honeysticks were. As long as he could lick them off the surface of his wife's body, he would be happy.

Edward grabbed a pinkish colored straw just as Bella's hand slid lower. He knew that he couldn't let her take control or all his carefully laid plans would come to a very quick end. Grabbing her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm before he turned over so that he could face her. "Let me take care of you." He didn't give her time to reply before he pressed his lips to hers and rolled her onto her back. He lingered at her mouth, building the desire with every sweep of his tongue.

He straddled her hips and pushed up onto his knees, resting all his weight on his calves. She watched him with hunger in her eyes as he bit the end off the stick and tipped it above her breasts, letting a small stringy drizzle land on her collarbone. Unhurried, he drew patterns with the honey across her skin until the straw was empty. Edward took his finger and traced it through the sticky mess, smearing the contents until he was satisfied with the results. Bella's breath caught in her throat when he bent down and licked a path from her navel to her neck.

_Cinnamon,_ he thought as he took another pass with his tongue, making sure to slide it over her most sensitive areas. Bella's hands entwined in his hair and he grinned against her flesh when she directed him to the spots she wanted him to pay attention to. It didn't take long before she writhed underneath his careful ministrations.

She tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back up to hers and she licked at the sides of his lips while he settled between her thighs. Remnants of honey stuck to the hairs on his chest, fusing them together. She continued to lap at his lips while he carefully pressed into her, mindful of the small wince of pain she revealed even though she tried to hide it.

Feelings of ecstasy overrode his concern, causing him to pause to try to regain his control and remember to be gentle. Bella obviously had other plans when she lifted her hips, inviting him to continue. His arms curled under shoulders and his mouth fused to hers as he proceeded, cautiously at first, but when Bella met each of his movements, he lost himself in the intimacy of the moment until they were both reaching for their release.

As soon as she arched her back with a loud moan, he let his restraint go and surrendered to the mounting pressure. He buried his face into her neck and let the sensations sweep over him as he clutched her closer; reveling in everything he loved about the woman in his arms. He would happily spend the rest of his life showing her how much.

**OoOoOoOoO**

This one's for Melolabel and Babette12. I just couldn't resist. *wink*


End file.
